falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Psychologische Auswertung
Die Psychologische Auswertung ist eine Prüfung die Doc Mitchell ausführt bei deinen Anfang von Fallout: New Vegas. Während der Tutorial Quest, dient die psychologische Auswertung dazu, die markierten Fertigkeiten zu kennzeichnen. Spielmechanik Während der Quest "Gehirnerschütterung für Anfänger" in Fallout: New Vegas, the player participates in a psychological evaluation conducted by Doc Mitchell. The test consists of a sequence of thirteen Frages split into 3 sections; word-association, personality proBild, and Rorschach blot tests. The responses to these Frages determine which three skills are recommended for him/her to tag. Choosing "evil" answers exclusively in the first part of the test results in the Doctor commenting that giving tests like these often reveals more than he'd hope, which isn't always a good thing. Fragen Hier sind die Fragen, die Antworten, and which skill each counts towards tagging: Wortassoziation Frage 1 "Dog" *Cat. - Sneak *Feed. - Medicine *Newspaper. - Melee *Train. - Speech *Kick. - Unarmed *Dinner. - Survival Frage 2 "House" *Shelter. - Survival *Burglarize. - Lockpick *Renovate. - Repair *Target. - Guns & Energy Weapons *Investment. - Barter *Demolish. - Explosives Frage 3 "Night" *Campfire. - Survival *Dream. - Science *Shroud. - Sneak *Sleep. - Medicine *Treasure. - Lockpick *Silencer. - Guns Frage 4 "Bandit" *Bribe. - Barter *Crush. - Unarmed *Stab. - Melee *Swiss Cheese. - Guns *Vaporize. - Energy Weapons *Reasonable. - Speech Frage 5 "Light" *Dark. - Sneak *Heavy. - Unarmed *Beam. - Energy Weapons *Flash. - Explosives *Inspiration. - Science *Torch. - Repair Frage 6 "Mother" *Caretaker. - Medicine *Genes. - Science *Cookie Jar. - Lockpick *Tantrum - Barter *Tattle. - Speech *Regret. - Repair *Human Shield. - Guns & Energy Weapons & Explosives Personality proBild Difference between strongly and regular is strongly gets 2 points toward determining Tag Skills regular gets only 1 point Frage 1 right|140px First one. "Conflict just ain't in my nature." *Strongly Agree - Sneak & Speech & Barter *Agree - Sneak & Speech & Barter *No Opinion *Disagree - Guns & Energy Weapons & Explosives *Strongly Disagree - Guns & Energy Weapons & Explosives Frage 2 "I ain't given to relying on others for support." *Strongly Agree - Survival & Medicine & Repair *Agree - Survival & Medicine & Repair *No Opinion *Disagree - Barter & Speech & Science *Strongly Disagree - Barter & Speech & Science Frage 3 "I'm always fixing to be the center of attention." *Strongly Agree - ''Explosives & Speech *Agree - Explosives & Speech *No Opinion *Disagree - Sneak & Melee & Guns *Strongly Disagree - Sneak & Melee & Guns Frage 4 "I'm slow to embrace new ideas." *Strongly Agree - Survival & Unarmed & Melee *Agree - Survival & Unarmed & Melee *No Opinion *Disagree - Science & Energy Weapons *Strongly Disagree - Science & Energy Weapons Frage 5 "I charge in to deal with my problems head-on." *Strongly Agree - Unarmed & Melee *Agree - Unarmed & Melee *No Opinion *Disagree - Guns & Energy Weapons & Explosives *Strongly Disagree - Guns & Energy Weapons & Explosives Rorschach-Test Inkblot 1 right|100px - Rorschach test Card 7 *A broken chain. - Repair *A chemical reaction. - Science *A shadow in a doorframe. - Sneak *An oozing wound. - Medicine *An angry two-headed ant. - Survival Inkblot 2 right|100px - Rorschach test Card 6 *I see a priceless work of art. - Barter *It's some piece of space-age technology. - Energy Weapons *A ship at sea. - Survival *I'm too embarrassed to say what it looks like. - Speech Inkblot 3 right|100px - Rorschach test Card 2 *A light in the darkness. - Science *A bearded man. - Survival *A mushroom cloud. - Explosives *A head on a pillow. - Sneak Infos * If you choose the human shield during the word association section of the test, Doc Mitchell will comment on how disturbing your answers are. (Note: This is the only answer which will trigger this response.) * If you answer Frage 3 with "campfire" Doc Mitchell will say "Enemy" for Frage number 4. Galerie Aint That a Kick in the Head.jpg|Doc Mitchell giving the Courier the evaluation. Kategorie:Fallout: New Vegas Fertigkeiten en:Psychological evaluation